


Back From The Hub

by theblinkytheory



Series: After The HuntingBird Second Wedding [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblinkytheory/pseuds/theblinkytheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, after eight months and a half Tripp back from the hub with the author of "stunt" of the hold of the fuel 'HUB is all agents who each had<br/>chosen including his girlfriend Charlotte Devenport (all had passed the tests to which they had to submit) to welcome him were all less<br/>FitzSimmons HuntingBird is who knows why ... ... ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back From The Hub

Finally, after eight months and a half Tripp back from the hub with the author of "stunt" of the hold of the fuel 'HUB is all agents who each had chosen including his girlfriend Charlotte Devenport (all had passed the tests to which they had to submit) to welcome him were all less FitzSimmons HuntingBird is who knows why ... ... ...

Just got off the queenjet Tripp introduce Charlotte to the rest of the team and then wondered where were FitzSimmons is HuntingBird

"Guys, but where are FitzSimmons is HuntingBird?"    

"They are all in the medical room and 4 of the base." Said Skye    

"Ok among four minutes I have wrought." Gennifer said looking at his watch    

"Why do not you tell me that Bobbi is giving birth?" Said Tripp

The moment Tripp said that phrase Bryan received a message and said,

 "But look a little 'speak of the devil is his horns are born"  

"Oh god 4 minutes less than I put us" exclaimed Gennifer

All realized and ran in the medical room of the base to see the twins Isabelle Victoria and Alenxander Idaho Hunter, were all to see the twins Hunter and while Bryan and Gennifer had children in theyr arms. Lance asked one thing in Bryan from best friend to best friend

"I know that Bryan will seem strange, but would like to be the godfather of my children ???"

Bryan said without even thinking about it 2 times

"Sure you" and hug his best friend

After two weeks postpartum Bobbi return mission and in secret in both Charlotte and Tripp had married and had also moved their home near the base and also close to where they lived the other agents (all lived in the same neighborhood.)

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER

HELLO EVERYBODY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE-SHOOT SERIES (THIS WAS THE LAST STORY) I REMIND TO YOU THAT YOU CAN FIND ALL MY FAN FICTION TRANSLATED IN ITALIAN IN THE WEBSITE efpfanfiction.com YOU CAN FIND ME WITH THE NAME OF theblinkytheory AND I SHOW TO YOU THE NAME OF MY NEXT STORY WHO IS A SEMI-LONG FICTION CALLED "THE BIG STEP" I WISH TO EVERYBODY AN HAPPY READING AND SEE YOU WITH MY NEXT STORY

 

 


End file.
